


Чик-чик

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Принцесса Леди Серенити решила кардинально изменить свой стиль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чик-чик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snip, Snip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361081) by [Heavenly_Pearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl). 



– Ты уверена, что хочешь этого?

– Да.

– Точно уверена?

– Да.

– Ты точно, на все сто процентов, уверена?

– Последний раз говорю, что да! Начинай уже!

– Хорошо-хорошо, – Церера вздохнула, распуская оданго Серенити и позволяя её длинным розовым волосам рассыпаться мягкими волнами. – Просто не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалела. Ты столько лет их отращивала, и я не могу поверить, что тебе хочется все отрезать.

Серенити пожала плечами, листая журнал, который взяла для поисков идей.

– Настало время перемен. Мне надоело ходить с одной и той же прической. Моя мама может быть счастлива, нося все те же скучные оданго до конца своей жизни, но это не значит, что я обязана следовать её примеру.

– Думаю, нет... У тебя есть идеи насчет стрижки?

– Я думала о чем-то вроде этого, – Серенити передала журнал Церере, найдя фотографию популярного айдола, у которой была очень короткая стрижка – современный боб, который спереди был чуть длиннее, чем сзади. – Как считаешь?

– Ты хочешь так коротко подстричься?

Серенити засмеялась.

– Может, вообще все отрежу.

– Но твои красивые волосы...

– Если мне не понравится, я снова их отращу, Церера, – напомнила ей Серенити. – Ничего страшного.

– Как скажешь.

Церера неохотно взяла расческу и ножницы, принявшись за работу и отрезав по меньшей мере сто сантиметров волос Серенити, если не больше. Серенити, несмотря на свою браваду, ощутила чувство потери, когда Церера начала стрижку, но оно уменьшалось с каждым щелчком ножниц, пока не превратилось в радость.

Где-то в середине процесса Церера повернула стул так, что Серенити не могла видеть свое отражение в зеркале. Это заставляло нервничать, и, когда все наконец было закончено и ее развернули обратно, Серенити с трудом узнала себя.

– Это... восхитительно, – выдохнула она, запустив пальцы в резко укоротившиеся волосы. – Я выгляжу абсолютно иначе. Мне нравится!

– Тебе идет, – признала Церера. – Но посмотри, сколько волос мне пришлось отрезать!

Посмотрев вниз, Серенити увидела, что пол превратился в море локонов цвета сладкой ваты. Она даже не могла сказать, какого цвета он был раньше.

– Ничего себе...

– Такие красивые, красивые волосы...

– О, Церера, не ной! – Серенити поднялась со стула и обняла её. – Это всего лишь волосы, и мне все нравится. Спасибо.

– Я рада, что ты довольна, – Церера наклонилась, держа небольшой веник и совок, и начала убирать весь беспорядок. – И кому ты хочешь похвастаться в первую очередь? Девочкам? Родителям?

– На самом деле я думала сначала улизнуть в Иллюзион к Гелиосу, – призналась Серенити, улыбаясь при мысли о том, как пораженно Гелиос будет на нее смотреть, когда он увидит её новую прическу. – Как думаешь, ему понравится?

– Он будет в восторге.

* * *

По уже устоявшейся традиции, после дневной молитвы, когда у него была пара свободных часов, Гелиос отправился в Кристальный лес. С книгой в руках и едой, приготовленной менадами храма, он устроился рядом с небольшим озером в середине леса, наслаждаясь чтением и тишиной.

Все было настолько мирным, что вскоре Гелиос задремал, позабыв о книге, и снилась ему одна особенная принцесса, чьи волосы были заплетены в оданго.

Именно у озера Серенити и нашла его. Она улыбнулась, подумав, что он выглядит мило, когда спит. Так тихо, как только могла, чтобы не разбудить его, она легла рядом, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Гелиоса и положив руку ему на живот.

Гелиос, хоть и не проснулся, почувствовал присутствие Серенити и повернулся на бок, чтобы обнять её. Она услышала, как он пробормотал "Дева" во сне, и одна его рука непроизвольно поднялась, пропуская между пальцев её недавно постриженные волосы.

Ему потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что что-то было не так. Его рука замерла, а глаза распахнулись.

– Серенити?

Серенити засмеялась, видя его замешательство, и приподнялась на локте, когда Гелиос быстро откатился в сторону, как будто сделал что-то не так.

Его шокированный взгляд был намного лучше, чем она себе представляла.

Какое-то мгновение казалось, что он правда думал, что на её месте был кто-то другой, – потом он увидел её лицо и вздохнул с облегчением.

– Не пугай меня так! – Гелиос сел. – У меня чуть сердце не остановилось.

– Прости, прости! – она все еще хихикала. – Ты бы видел свое лицо!

– Дева, что случилось с твоими волосами? – спросил он, пропуская несколько укоротившихся прядей сквозь пальцы.

Серенити села так, чтобы он мог оценить полную картину, и покачала головой, позволяя волосам чуть растрепаться.

– Церера меня подстригла. Как тебе?

– Ну, это выглядит... Иначе. Очень коротко.

– Ага. Разве не здорово? Моей голове теперь намного легче, и заботы о волосах меньше, чем раньше. И самое главное – никаких больше глупых оданго!

Гелиос нахмурился.

– Мне всегда нравились твои оданго, – признался он. – Ты мне казалась с ними очень милой.

– То есть... тебе не нравится? – спросила Серенити, её радость от стрижки начала исчезать.

– Нет, я не об этом, – Гелиос покачал головой. – Просто потребуется время, чтобы привыкнуть, вот и все. Все же тебе очень идет.

– Правда?

Улыбнувшись, он приблизился к ней и заправил ей за ухо прядь волос, упавшую на лицо.

– Ты была бы прекрасна даже лысой, моя дева, – уверенно сказал Гелиос. – Только пообещай мне одну вещь.

– Какую?

– Никогда не стригись налысо.


End file.
